


My Tongue Should Catch Your Tongue's Sweet Melody

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants writing, I'm Serious It's just Porn, M/M, PWP, full consent i swear, gagging/choking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: But still, Keith was being so loud... Lance let go of his hip, red marks left behind on pale skin while he reached up to slap his hand over Keith’s open mouth in an attempt to muffle the noise.





	My Tongue Should Catch Your Tongue's Sweet Melody

 

“Ah! Ahn! Oh god, Lance! AHH~!”

Keith was being too loud. Much as every little sound went straight to Lance’s iron-hard cock and as much as he usually encouraged every moan and cry and whimper he could wring out of Keith’s pretty voice, the fact was right  _ now  _ they were about fourteen feet away from the bridge Lance had just heard Shiro and Coran walk onto, and the idea of someone  _ besides  _ Lance hearing the sweet sounds Keith could make was way beyond unacceptable. 

“Shhh,” Lance crooned onto the back of Keith’s neck, slowing his thrusts down to a gentle rock, dragging just a few inches in and out of Keith’s clenching ass. “They’re gonna hear you baby, you gotta quiet down.”

Keith whimpered, shivering in Lance’s arms so badly Lance was almost sure he’d squirm right out of his grip to sink to the floor. “I- I can’t, I don’t...” his voice was thin and strained and needy, rocking his hips backwards to try and take in more of Lance’s cock than he was being given. “ _ Lance _ ...”

Shit. Shit, he was just too sexy, Lance couldn’t believe Keith was so horny and slutty for him that he couldn't keep his voice down when being fucked, even with the fear of his own brother walking in on them. A dark exhibitionist sort of streak flared up in Lance, arousal flaring up so hot he couldn’t help pounding into Keith as hard as his cute boyfriend always wanted it, even knowing what a bad idea it was for them to be doing this.

But still, Keith was being so  _ loud _ ... Lance let go of his hip, red marks left behind on pale skin while he reached up to slap his hand over Keith’s open mouth in an attempt to muffle the noise. 

Keith keened, throbbing around Lance’s cock and squirming even harder underneath him. Lance’s palm sealed over his mouth muted some of his noises, but at the same time he’d also turned to whimpering so loudly through the gaps in Lance’s fingers that in the end he wasn’t much quieter than he had been before.

God he was so cute... and God, they really didn’t need to be walked in on right now, the thought of having to stop when Keith was so hot and so tight and so good around his cock was unbearable. In an effort to silence his boyfriend Lance was abandoning the efforts to muffle his cries with his hand and instead slid three of his fingers right in between those pouty lips, gliding over Keith’s tongue to rest as far into his throat as Lance could jam them.

Keith  _ writhed _ in his arms, ass clenching so tight around Lance that it was his turn to hiss out a curse he couldn’t possibly hope to muffle. Muted as they were the keens and whimpers came harder than ever, quiet little muffled chirps of pleasure as Keith bit down on Lance’s fingers and started to  _ suck _ , with all the wet force of his sexy little mouth. 

“Oohhhh my god you  _ slut _ ,” Lance whispered desperately into Keith’s hair. “I don’t even know what to  _ do  _ with you, jesus christ.”

Keith had become positively untamable, the hand that wasn’t clawing marks into the wall in front of them flailing back to grab a fistful of Lance’s hair, grip painfully strong but the pull on his hair was just more of a turn-on for Lance anyway at this point. It took all the strength of the one hand he had free to pin Keith’s hips to his, because his cute little kitten had gone so wild he was just about bucking Lance off of him entirely instead of taking him in deeper like he was trying, and Lance leaned forward to press his weight against Keith’s to push him into the wall and pin him halfway still while Lance fucked the good sense right out of him.

He could see the side of Keith’s face from the corner of his eye, flushed red and streaming tears while he moaned pathetically around the fingers in his mouth. So pretty, they really needed to hurry and finish this so Lance could keep the sight entirely to himself. Not that he wasn’t close to coming already, Keith sucking on his fingers while his ass sucked in Lance’s dick was about the most erotic thing in the history of the known universe, and he could tell that suddenly getting so rough with him had turned Keith on beyond reason to match.

Keith smelled like sweat and sex, like the lube they’d used to open him and the precome streaming from his cock to smear against the wall with every one of Lance’s thrusts. Lance was getting close and he wasn’t fighting it, groin and spine going tense as he fucked Keith for all he was worth, using all the force and leverage of his body to slam his cock into eager body whimpering under him. Not just whimpering, even - God, Lance had three fingers jammed into his mouth how could Keith still be so  _ loud _ ? 

Lance shoved his fingers in even deeper, gagging Keith into a forced silence as he choked and wheezed in air through his nose. And that’s when Keith finally stopped writhing, spine arching taught like a bowstring and shaking weakly as he tightened around Lance, who didn’t need to see it know when Keith came against the wall in a dirty splash of white-on-white. 

“So good,” Lance praised quietly against his neck, only withdrawing his fingers far enough for Keith to properly breathe again. Keith’s body was going limp after his orgasm and Lance had to go from pinning him down to hold him upright, keeping Keith pressed against him while Lance used his body to finish himself off. “We don’t have time to clean you off, so I’m gonna come inside this time, kay?”

Keith moaned again, nodding vigorously around Lance’s fingers, which had had slowly started to suckle on again, rubbing his tongue along and in between the digits in little kitten licks that he might not even be doing consciously.

Around the corner, Lance could hear Shiro and Coran talking, their voices getting closer as they left the room. Keith heard it to, gasping in alarm and going rigid against Lance, who had ignored the potential interruption on the basis that he was about to come and couldn’t possibly hope to think or care about anything other than fucking his cock deep into Keith’s still-throbbing ass.

Keith made another noise around his fingers, distressed this time with the impending crescendo of footsteps coming closer to the door they were just outside of. But whatever he wanted to object to Lance was already coming, hips jerking wildly into Keith’s for a few more disjointed thrusts until he stilled, still buried deep into Keith’s now come-soaked passage.

And then the door opened, and the two of them held so perfectly still in terror they both stopped breathing. But the door only hovered open with no one stepping through it, something pausing the two men who would no doubt be exiting. And of course, giving Keith and Lance enough time to exchange glances, nod once, and wrench away from each other to both scramble in different directions, each of them diving through a different side door just as Coran and Shiro stepped into the hallway. 

Lance panted against the closed door, holding his unzipped jeans closed with one hand and willing his heart back to normal speeds while he panted in relief. And then, very clearly and distinctly heard, “Now what’s this here on the wall? Did Hunk manage to turn the food goo white now?”

Shiro’s voice rose into a panic. “I don’t think you wanna touch that, Coran!”

Uh-oh. Or maybe they were caught, after all.

 

\--

writing tumblr [thesmutwitch](http://thesmutwitch.tumblr.com/) art/garbage blog [yoyo-dodo](http://yoyo-dodo.tumblr.com/) hit me up


End file.
